12 Years
by KurrydaJellydonut
Summary: ADHD, Tourette's Syndrome, Diabetes, Asthma, Insomnia, and paperwork. Those are some of the problems you have to deal with when raising the next heir for Hellsing. It's gonna living hell for Alucard and Integra on and off the battlefield. Mostly off.
1. Prologue

Yay! I am finally starting this. My first Hellsing "fic". This is actually just a series of drabbles. About two per chapter. A chapter represents a year. So it will be 12 chapters for 12 years okay??

* * *

**Prologue**

I stood on the cold marble balcony, the soft night breeze flowing through my hair. Tomorrow, I would tie the knot. Not with the father of the baby that I am already three months pregnant with, but another. It's funny actually, how I am getting married on October 31, _his_ favorite day of the year. I hope my baby enjoys that day too. I had the urge to cry, to let out my feelings about tomorrow. But no, I can't. Showing my feelings is a sign of weakness, something which wouldn't be appropriate in my field of work. Everyone is convinced its the other man's child, which is a good thing. A _very _good thing.

-x-x-x-

The Wedding...

"And do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I-I don't!" Andrew said.

Everyone gasped in response. I widened my eyes at him.

"I can't go through with this marriage! I only agreed because I wanted to please my Father! But I can't Integra." he looked at me in the eye and I could feel something rising in my chest, something like excitement mixed with relief. He bent down to me and whispered in my ear:

"Besides, the baby isn't mine? Right?" He stood up. "ALUCARD!"

"Yes?" He said blankly, and stood up from the front bench. I was utterly confused.

"Here, take my ring." He shoved the ring on to the vampire's finger. "I do, I do," He patted us on the shoulder, "You may now kiss the bride!" He shouted hastily, and pushed our heads together. Then, he ran out.

It was a brief kiss. Nothing special really. Most people gasped. I heard some people 'I knew it' in the crowd. But what I was wondering was what happened to Andrew.

-x-x-x-

A few days later...

"Andrew?" I saw the familiar face walk into my office. He stood for a moment. "Please, sit."

He sat down "Hello Integra, I just wanted to explain what I did on THAT day."

"Go ahead."

"First of all, I'm eighteen."

"WHAT?!" I was astounded. His father told me he was 25, and the queen herself arranged our marriage. I wasn't exactly happy about getting married, but this was crazy.

"Let me explain. My father wanted me to get married, so he lied about my age and changed my birth certificate. He wanted me to marry some one rich, and close to the queen. Well, you were the closest in age to me. He wanted me to get married ASAP, so he lied to the queen and you and everyone else. I didn't want to get married, but he said 'No, the queen herself arranged your marriage, you should be grateful for such a lucky pick.' So, I had no choice but to obey him. And he seemed so proud! He never seemed so proud of me after my mother had died. So, that's it. How's Alucard?"

"He's fine, sleeping actually, but you still haven't explained to me why your father wanted you to get married."

"I did, he wanted someone else rich, and he wanted to be close to the queen."

"No, the REAL reason."

"Fine," he sighed "To get me away from..." He bit his lower lip.

"From...?"

"From," he looked down. "My boyfriend."

An awkward silence passed between us.

"So, " I began, breaking the silence. He looked up. "You're five years younger than me?"

He nodded in response.

"You're gay?"

He nodded again.

"And you were about to marry me?"

He nodded yet again.

I fainted.

-x-x-x-

1 month later...

I took a sip of my tea, slammed down the cup, and furiously ran my hand through my hair. I picked up the pen and scribbled furiously on the paper. Then, to make things even better, the phone rang.

"Hello?" I said blankly.

"Yes! Sir Hellsing! There is an emergency!!"

"What is it?" I monotoned.

"Another vampire attack!"

I got the details from the caller, then slammed down the phone. "Whoopie." I whispered sarcastically.

"Walter," I said to my butler, who was at my side collecting my finished tea.

"Yes Sir?"

"Tell the Wild Geese there is a little nuisance to be taken care of."

"Yes Sir."

--

"YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!!" I yelled into the phone at the Captain.

"Yes Sir, it's true. We need some help from Alucard."

I grunted, and the vampire materialized into the office. "Master, I heard you needed me?"

"Yes Alucard, we need you to aid those idiotic mercenaries." I replied sternly.

--

"Good Lord." I said, and slumped back into my seat.

"Master, we could not have done it any other way."

"YOU BLEW UP AN APARTMENT BUILDING ALUCARD!"

"It was abandoned."

"BUT SOMEONE OBVIOUSLY SAW IT BLOW UP! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MORE PAPERWORK THIS MEANS FOR ME?!"

"Yes Master." I turned off the speaker phone and ended the call.

-x-x-x-

The Next Week...

Papers, papers, papers! Nothing but papers crammed my desk. I furiously scribbled on a set of papers then set them aside. Damn Alucard, always being so damn, damn ANNOYING! And handsome.

I never said that.

But, it stresses me out. Everything has been stressing me out! STRESS, STRESS, STRESS AND PAPERS!! It vexes me. I clutched the roots of my hair with a gloved hand and slammed my pen down.

"Sir," Walter walked into my office, "Do you want to rest a bit? It wouldn't be very good to have a lack of sleep in your condition. It wouldn't be very good to be this stressed out either. I could do some of your paperwork for you."

"It's okay Walter, I'll go to sleep once I finish this set." I replied groggily. I could feel my eyelids drooping, but I forced them back up.

This set was taking so long, goddamn it. Damn it, damn it, damn it--

My pants felt wet. I quickly stood up. I felt a sudden jolt of pain, and I grabbed my stomach.

"Walter? Walter? WALTER!!" I yelled.

"Yes Sir Helling?" He ran in, panting.

"M-my water broke." I said weakly.

"Oh dear."

-x-x-x-

A few hours later...

She was so small, in that glass case, and the only way I could touch her small hands was through those little holes. All these wires everywhere on my baby, keeping her alive. I watched as her little chest rose and fell with a genuine smile on my face. She was born four months early, and barely weighed anything. But, she was strong, just like a Hellsing should be, and was slowly, but gradually gaining weight.

-x-x-x-

"So, " I was afraid to even bring up the subject. "What do you want to name her?"

My husband immediately replied. "Romana."

"Why Romana?"

"After my country."

"That's a bit dull now is it? Why not something more interesting?"

"Because," he began "I'm a bit homesick."

"Obviously, after 500 years you should feel something. But why not something more _modern_ like, Parvati?"

"Pffft, she looks _nothing_ like your mother, Master."

"So, I can still name after my mother."

"But she doesn't even look Indian!"

"I can name her whatever I want Alucard, I was pregnant with her after all."

"So? I fertilized her!"

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

"It means, _Master_ that I have the right to name her too!"

Seras sat in a chair, reading. She slammed the Harry Potter book shut, and our heads both turned around in response to the sudden noise.

"Since neither of you can decide, then I'll name her." The draculina said through the wailing. She walked over to the doctor, who was feeling very uncomfortable.

"Her full name will be Nymphadora Integral Wingates Hellsing-Tepes." Seras whispered into his ear. She shot a quick glare at us. "But everyone else will refer to her as Nymphadora Integral Wingates Hellsing, or just Miss Hellsing." The doctor quickly scribble it down on his clipboard and ran out of the room.

Well, that settles it.

-x-x-x-

It had been six days now, and she was recovering from surgery. Her lungs were so weak they almost collapsed, so the doctors went in and kind of "blew her up". The doctors told me she will probably develop asthma later in life. But I don't care, she's pulling through.

-x-x-x-

She's finally breathing normally. Her weight is now six pounds and she'll be coming home tomorrow.

I can't wait.

* * *

YAY!! I FIXED IT!!WHOOO HOOO!!


	2. Year One

**12 Years:**

**_Year One_**

The First Birthday:

The Hellsing Manor was packed. Guests of nobility stretching from as far as Japan came to celebrate the first birthday of Nymphadora Integra Wingates Hellsing. In a long table sat the girl with her father.

She matched his jet black hair and pale skin. The difference was that her pale skin had signs of life, and some color. She also had the sharp blue eyes of her mother that could intimidate anyone of her choice, even if she was only one year old. The girl sat in a high chair next to her father at the head of the long table, wearing a short sleeved red dress with a matching sweater. It was December after all. Her father was wearing a black dress shirt and red tie covered by a black suit. Upon his face rested a pair of black round sunglasses (the Ozzy Osbourne kind), and his trademark pedophile smile.

Alucard chuckled as he watched his daughter fiddle around with the ears of a Baby Cinnamon plush toy that Seras bought her earlier that day. He could sense she was bored, since she couldn't run around like a girl her age should. The vampire cast a glance over at her mother. She was talking with a few Japanese and American guests about some subject that he didn't care about. He took a sip of some Diet Coke through a straw. He was thirsty, but he couldn't really have blood, at least, not around guests so, he had to settle for human drinks. Suddenly, he felt the little girl pulling at his sleeve.

"Hm?" The No-Life King turned to her. She reached at him as if she were holding a cup in her hand a sputtered some baby gibberish. "You want some?" He held up the glass of Coke. She spit out some more gibberish and nodded her head yes. Her father cast a glance over at the girl's mother again, to make sure she was not looking. He gave her the glass and she sipped some through the straw, then handed the glass back to him.

Then, the guests all came for dinner. They ate, and then was time for the cake. The guests started singing happy birthday as Walter brought out a huge cake, the size of the birthday girl herself. After they finished, it was time to blow the candles out. She bent over out of her high chair trying to reach the candles. She kept bending, and bending and bending until she finally blew the candle out. The guests all said "Yay!" and clapped their hands. But I'm afraid the No-Life Princess bent over too far, for she lost her balance.

Splat.

Alucard had to bite back is laughter, while Integra slapped her forehead with her palm and let her hand slide down.

* * *

The First Word:

They were gone for two months. TWO MONTHS OF THEIR CHILD'S LIFE!! Integra was dying from the torture. Not because it was two months. But two months in Italy. Two months with the Vatican. But the good thing is, they were finally home.

As they came in the front door, the little girl came speeding out and latched on to her father's leg.

"IEEEE!!" She shouted. She let go of his leg and outstretched her arms.

"Hello to you too." Alucard gave her his usual pedophile smile and picked her up. She started muttering some baby gibberish. Suddenly, the gibberish became more refined.

"WAIT! I think she's about to say something!" Integra said.

Both parents watched eagerly as she started sputtering a certain sound.

"P-Peh-Peh-Peh-Peh"She said repeatedly.

"C'mon..." Integra whispered.

"Peeeeeh-Puh-Peh-Peeehhp-**_PIP_**!!"

Both the parents' smiles faded away. But the girl smiled happily.

"PIP!" She said. "PIPPIPPIPPIPPIP!" She kept repeating the dreaded, cursed word over and over again. "PIPPIPPIPPIPPIPPIP!"

Alucard put the girl down. His straight face turned to rage as he shouted,

"**_FRENCHMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN!!"_**

And he ran, ran toward ze French Pig's room.

* * *

Hugs:

"HUG!!" And before Integra knew it, her one-almost-two year old had latched on to her leg.

"Nymphadora honey, please let go."

"No, baby hug!" She held on harder.

Integra started walking, but realized she couldn't go to a Round Table meeting with her new leg accessory.

"Nymphadora sweetie, please let go, Mummy has a meeting to go to."

"NO! BABY HUG!" It then dawned on Integra that Nymph wanted her mommy to take a nap with her. She also knew not to mess with a cranky one year old. Then there was the dilemma. She either had to skip one of the most important meetings in England, or anger the cranky, dangerous, No-Life Princess .

"I'm sorry sweetie, but Mummy has a VERY important meeting to go to!" She shook her leg, trying to get the half-blood off.

"HUG! HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG!!" She held on harder.

"NYMPHADORA!!" She tried getting her off to no avail. She realized that she was getting very late. Good thing she saw Seras walking by. "SERAS!"

"Yes Sir?" Integra pointed to her leg. "Oh yes Sir!" She squat down to her boss' shin. She sang a soft tune into the girl ear and she fell of. Seras caught her and stood up.

"Where'd you learn that Seras?" Integra enquired

"Master taught me, before you went to your trip to Italy." She then remember what happened after Italy...

"So that's how he gets her to go to sleep..."Integra muttered to herself. "Does the Captain still see that psychologist?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so," The young draculina responded.

"I'm sorry Seras, I must be on my way." Integra turned around and walked to the meeting.

-x-x-x-

The meeting was dull. They did not discuss any important topics at all. All Sir Integra thought about the whole meeting was how she could be snuggled up next to her baby on a queen sized bed and be dreaming about peaceful things.

"Sir Integra." One of the other snapped her out of her daydream.

"Yes?"

"Since any of this information does not concern you, we are offering you the chance to leave meeting early."

"Thank you," she said standing up. She walked out of the room.

-x-x-x-

Even though it was two in the afternoon, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing was in her nightgown snuggled up next to her baby on a queensized bed.

She kissed the little girl's forehead and laid her head down to sleep.

"Hug." She heard the girl whisper in her sleep.

And she did.


	3. Year Two

**12 Years:**

**_Year Two_**

Blood:

"DRINK IIIIITT!" Alucard shoved the cup filled with blood in her hands.

"NOOOO!!EWWWYYY!!" His two year old daughter shoved it back to him.

"IT'S GOOD FOR YOU!!"

"IT'S EWY!"

"YOU WON'T GET BETTER IF YOU DON'T DRINK IT!"

"IT'S EWY!!" She sneezed.

Alucard thought for a minute. It was never a problem to get her to drink when she was younger. But once, she got a little scraped on her knee when she fell. Then, her mother freaked out and the little girl then thought blood was bad. She didn't know it was blood before though, but a certain person (coughPipcough) told her what she was drinking was blood one day. She never drank again.

Now, she was sick with a fever of 105 degrees Fahrenheit. The only way she could get better now was by drinking because she was a vampire after all. The lack of blood over time was what probably made her sick in the first place. Then, an idea came to him.

"It's Juice ." He said, and her eyes brightened up instantly. He handed her the cup and she eagerly accepted it. It was empty in a matter of seconds. He chuckled to himself as she put down the empty cup on the table.

"It's yummy!"

The kid was so gullible.

* * *

Ping Pong:

"Okay, so tell me, why are coming back to see me?" Dr. Juddson asked.

"It's Alucard again." Pip replied.

"So, what happened this time?"

"Just a little Ping Pong incident."

"A LITTLE Ping Pong incident?"

"Yeah."

"You're lying."

"Yeah--I mean no! I mean, fine, here's what happened."

"As Hellsing's faithful psychologist, I am listening."

"Ok, so one day, the Kid was looking for one of my coworkers, Seras. We were all in the Ping Pong room. I was winning against one of my fellow soldiers until the Kid came in. She swung open the door, and called out 'Seras!'. But unfortunately, that was when I was about to hit the winning point, and so the ball bounced of the table and hit her smack in the forehead. Then, she started crying and daddy came running."

"Do you feel somewhat relieved after talking about it?"

"No, but I feel as though this would make a funny story on some authoring website ."

"True..."

"So doctor, I must be on my way." Pip said, and stood up out of the chair.

"Ok, good bye Pip, I hope your arm gets out of that sling soon."

"Yeah, thanks Doc, good bye." He closed the door behind him.

* * *

Shots:

"Okay!" The doctor pulled out a long syringe, and it twinkle under the light. "Time for your shot!"

Both the girl's parents held her down by her arms. She was growing nervous though, as the doctor inched nearer with the needle in his hand. Her arms were held down, but her feet weren't. As soon as the doctor came close enough, she kicked him between his legs. He fell down to the ground, writhing in pain. Since her parents were in shock, they let go of her. She used that chance to jump off the table and run out of the office. As the doctor struggle back up, he noticed something. Apparently, Integra did too.

"NYMPHADORA?!" And both parents ran out of the office.


	4. Year Three

**12 Years:**

**_Year Three_**

Speech Therapy:

Nymphadora couldn't say proper sentences. No one knew why but, she just couldn't. Instead of saying, "Mommy, where is Daddy?", she said "Mommy, Is Daddy where?". Instead of answering a question, she also repeated the sentence, thought for a minute, then answered. And the answer was always in some kind of messed up order. Then, one person suggested speech therapy to Integra.

So, they were now standing in front of the large, white government building when Nymphadora asked her mother:

"Mommy, why are we here?"

* * *

Bathtime:

He was a vampire. Not just any vampire, but the strongest, most invincible Nosferatu that ever existed. And now, he was sitting down naked in a tub, taking a bubble bath with a three year old girl. Why? Because her mother insisted. She said they needed "quality time". But for Christ's sake, they could find other ways of having "quality time"! Such as teaching the kid how to hold a gun, or tear ghouls limb from limb. But NO, they just needed to take a bubble bath together.

He picked up some Johnson's baby shampoo and scrubbed some on her short, jet black hair as she played with a rubber duckie. She giggled as he scrubbed her hair. Then, she turned around toward him.

"Daddy, what's that?" She asked, pointed between his legs.

"I-It's nothing you should be looking at." And he turned her around.

"Daddy, why don't I have one?" She asked as he scrubbed her back with the washcloth.

"You don't need to know." He replied while washing her arm.

"Does it have anything to do where babies come from?" She asked.

"I'll tell you when you are older." He was feeling very uncomfortable now.

"Daddy--"

"NO MORE QUESTIONS!" He said. She was finally cleaned off, and he took her out of the bath. He opened up the drain and the kid watched the water spiral down in a little whirlpool."

"That was fun Daddy! You should take a bath with me more often!" She said as she poke her little head through her pajama shirt.

"_Please no..."_ He thought.

* * *

Enter Anderson:

"WHAT?!" Integra shot up. "THE VATICAN WANTS WHAT?!"

"The Vatican," Walter repeated, "wants you to meet with Enrico Maxwell to talk about certain vampire issues."

"Not Enrico Maxwell." She muttered, sitting back down and digging her face into her hands.

"Oh and Maxwell also wants you to bring your splendid daughter."

"NO! THAT MAN IS NEVER GOING TO SEE MY DAUGHTER!! NOT OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

-x-x-x-

"Come now, Nymph, into the limo." Integra lightly pushed the little girl into the limo. Alucard came too, just in case the Catholic tried anything on either of them.

"So, Master," Alucard whispered in his Master's ear, "what do you suppose the Vatican wants to talk about?"

"I don't know, but all I have is a really bad feeling about this."

"Agreed. And the worst part is that Anderson may be there."

"MAY be there?"

-x-x-x-

"Ai. So, Alucard, may this be y'er daughter?" He asked. He bent down to her. " 'Ello there little one, my name is Father Alexander Anderson." He held out his hand for her to shake it.

She shook it. "Hmmm, daddy is right. You DO have an annoying accent."

Anderson's jaw drop and the Nosferatu burst out laughing.


	5. Year Four

Doing. I think I made the last two chapters a bit too short. Oh well, I'm planning to rewrite the story once I'm done to improve it. :) So later I'll add more meat to the "terrible Two's". But the reason I kinda rushed this is because I want to get up to Nymph's various diagnosis, her training and of course, "Let's Torture Alucard" crack. So, please stay loyal! I hope y'all enjoy this!

* * *

**12 Years**

_**Year Four**_

Nappy Time:

Nymph sat up and sneezed. She wiped her nose with her shirt and looked around her room. It was huge. She shivered. Nymph just got a cold a week after her fourth birthday. Which absolutely sucks. Suddenly, a "bright" idea struck her.

"I know! I'll take a nap with daddy!" she took her baby cinnamon plushie and left.

-x-x-x-

Her feet were the only sounds that echoed in the dungeon halls as she stepped through the basement towards her father's room.

"Hmmm, why does daddy sleep in a scary place like this? He can always sleep in my room!" She muttered.

She finally reached his room. Being too lazy to open the door, she walked through, just as she had seen her father do so before. Nymph walked over to the coffin in the corner of the room and opened it.

Alucard was sound asleep in his coffin under the covers, dreaming dreams about going on bloody rampages with Seras and Nymph, tearing ghouls limb from limb, and kicking vampire wannabe ass (and maybe some perverted Integra thoughts). He suddenly felt something warm cuddle up in his chest, and he subconsciously wrapped his arm around it.

Nymph smiled a smile of content and fell into a deep sleep.

-x-x-x-

Integra felt like checking up on her daughter to see how she was doing. As she walked into the room, she noticed something was missing...

"NYMPHADORA!!" she yelled. She flung open the door and ran out of the room.

"WALTER!!" she panicked.

"Yes Sir Integra?"

"Have you seen Nymphadora anywhere?!" she said, panting.

"I thought she was in her roo--"

"She's not there!"

"Oh dear."

And they searched every square inch of the house (except for the basement) looking for her. Finally, they gave up all hope until...

"Sir Integra?"

"Yes, Walter?"

"Have you checked the basement yet?"

"No, why would she be there?"

"Well, I don't see why she would be on the roof or in the refrigerator."

"Good point." The two walked over to the stairwell leading to the basement, and started the long journey to the center of the earth (not).

-x-x-x-

As they reached Alucard's room, Seras was coming out.

"Seras!" Walter called out, "Is--"

"Shh," she raised a finger to her mouth.

Walter nodded his head in understanding. The two entered the room. Integra walked over to the coffin and lifted the cover. There, snug under the covers, was Nymph cuddled up in a fetal position in Alucard's chest. His large arms were wrapped around her as if she were a teddy bear. Integra smiled and closed the cover of the coffin.

"Found her?" Walter asked

"Yes, yes I did." she smiled

* * *

Harry Potter Leads to Violence:

"So, he survived the curse? How?!" Nymph blurted out.

"Wait dear, that's why we have to read on." Her mother replied. Suddenly, they both heard a familiar laugh. A familiar face materialized next to them on the bed.

"Well well well, bed time stories? That's very 'Integra-like', Master."Alucard said with sarcastic humour.

"Alucard! I am trying to read our daughter a story here!" she hissed at him.

"Still, it seems very out of character for you."

"Shut up and get out of here Alucard!" She pushed him off the bed. Nymph giggled.

"Why should I? If I don't, what're you going to do Master?" He asked, standing up. "Shoot me?" he brushed off some dust on his jacket.

"I won't," she said with a smile, "but I know someone who will." She turned to Nymph.

"Honey, remember what I taught you at the shooting range today?" she whispered to her daughter.

"Yeah," she whispered back. Integra took out her gun from her pajama pocket and quickly slipped it into the toddler's tiny hands.

"Remember, aim then shoot!" Integra whispered. The girl nodded obediently.

"Oooo Daddy!!" The girl cooed at her father with her hands behind her back.

"What is it Nymph?"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOOOOMM!!" She shouted, taking the gun out. Before Alucard could react, she shot a series of bullets at her father. "WWWHHHHAAAZZAAAA!!" She exclaimed while shooting. The toddler laughed with wild delight as her father's blood splattered the walls. "Good night Daddy!" She said as the blood almost finished seeping through the floors.

"Good job, honey. That's how a real Hellsing should be." Integra smiled at her daughter and the little girl sat back down on the bed. "Now, where were we? Oh yes, when Voldemort almost kills Harry..."

* * *

Harry Potter Leads to Violence Pt.II:

The next morning, Integra was stressed out. There were several reports on mysterious vampire killings; but she didn't have any other information, like who, what or where the vampires were. It was spread out all over the country; but there were no patterns of victims or locations or anything else. Just confusion. Confusion confusion confusion. And in these type of situations, it does not help to have a hyperactive toddler with an imagination. A very big imagination. Or cosplaying ability. Because, at that moment. Nymphadora came walking into the room.

"MOMMY! I'M HARRY POTTER!!" Integra screamed when she saw what her daughter was wearing.

The toddler was wearing a long black cloak that was much too big for her, for the bottom spread out around her like a bridal dress, except there was no bride's maid to carry the bottom for her. The kid also managed to find one of Sir Integra's spair glasses, which was thrown on her face in a wierd angle. She even cut her long black hair, which she did with the help of the pair of scissors she was holding. If you want to know how she did, let's just say she's not cut out for the hair cutting buisness. But what made Integra scream was the scar. You could tell it was a lightning bolt scar, but blood was gushing out of it. Apparently, she cut a lightning bolt scar in her forehead using the pair of scissors. Blood was dripping from the scissors all over the place. Her face was also splattered with blood. But, she was a half vampire after all, so the blood wouldn't really matter.

"How do you like it mommy?" the toddler asked.

Integra fainted.

* * *

The First Diagnosis:

Nymph squirmed around in her seat. "Mommy, why are we here? I'm bored!" she whined.

"Be quiet for two seconds Nymphadora, the doctor is coming soon!"

"But how is he a doctor?This doesn't look like a doctor's office!"

"Hush, he's here."

A man around six feet tall and brown hair wearing a black suit walked in. He spoke with an American accent.

"Good afternoon ladies. How was your day?"

"Splendid, thank you. And you?"

"Fantastic. So, what did you want to come and talk about?"

"This little one here." Integra motioned to Nymph.

"And what did you want to talk about exactly regarding the young heir?"

"Actually, I'll let her talk. I hope you don't mind of course."

"No, it's okay."

Integra excused herself and walked out of the room.

-x-x-x-

"So, Mummy tells me you haven't been a good girl lately..."

Nymph was unfortunately distracted by something on his desk. She then realized he was asking her something, but she couldn't catch what he was saying.

"Ooo look at this!!" She exclaimed, shaking the snowglobe.

"Yes, that is a very pretty snowglobe. Now, tell me why your Mummy told me you haven't been a good girl lately."

"What?" She looked up from snowglobe

"Mummy says you haven't been a good girl lately."

"Oh." She said, bouncing around in her seat

"Can you tell me why?"

"Well," She said, looking off in some other direction, "I-I don't know."

"Can you look at me and tell me that?"

"I," She started looking into his eyes, then switched off into another direction, "don't know..."

"Okay. I guess I'll call your Mummy back in now."

"YAY!!" She smiled

-x-x-x-

The psychiatrist walked out of the office.

"Sir Integra."

"Yes Doctor?"

"Well, your suspicions were correct. She has difficulty paying attention to one thing, and seems to have the urge to constantly move, because she kept squirming around in her seat. She also has difficulty listening to other's questions, which may explain her irregular speech development. For now, I can write you a prescription of Ritalin--"

"Don't." She interrupted him

"I beg your pardon?"

I'm sorry Doctor, but I don't think my daughter needs artificial chemicals to help her function properly. I think she can cope on her own."

"Are you sure? Do you realize how hard this will be for her and everyone around her?!"

"Yes, I do. But, she is a Hellsing after all." Integra calmly walked back into the room.

-x-x-x-

"So you said no?" Alucard inquired

"Yes. Do you think I made the right decision?"

"It is not my place to question your decisions, Master."

"But she is your daughter as well as mine!"

"I understand that Master, but either way, the choice would have been yours. And now, you have to face the consequences of your decision."

Integra sighed. "I believe I am facing the consequences of going down to that dungeon every day."

"You are Master, you are."


	6. Year Five

YO! Hello y'all! This is the FIFTH YEAR!! O-M-G!! It took Nymph like two weeks to age five years!! How does she do it??

* * *

**12 Years:**

**_Year Five_**

Catch the Piggy:

Alucard hated that wierd show. It was all black, all gothic and had a meaningless plot. He was worried that the show would fry his daughter's brains from the lack of imagination and gothic impression. It was about some green midget trying to take over the earth with some wierd dog/ useless little piece of metal shit thing. All that happened was talking, talking, screaming, talking, and absolutely nothing else. Okay, maybe some robot action, but there was very little of that. He didn't know how it managed to influence his daughter that much, but it just did. Hmmm...maybe it was the screaming?

He walked into the girl's room as she was watching that damn show again. Then, the familiar "until next time" dialogue showed up, and he saw the little girl pout and clutch her toy pig even harder. The No-Life King wasn't sure how that was possible. It just was.

"Ooo! Hi Daddy!!" She waived manaically at him and imitated his trademark grin.

"Hello, why the long face?" Why did he just ask that?? He knew anyway...

"Invader Zim just ended."

"Oh, but that's a good thing."

"Why?"

"Because it's a stupid show and your mother will shoot you through the head again if she catches you watching that."

"Oh." She paused for a moment, then said, "I KNOW!!"

"You know what?" It was almost impossible to read her mind. It's as if she talked by instinct. Well, blame the speech therapy.

"WE CAN PLAY CATCH THE PIGGY!"

"What?!"

"CATCH THE PIGGY!" She smiled at him really big, "OOOOO!! AND WHEN YOU CATCH THE PIGGY! THE PIGGY GOES MOO MOO MOO!!"

"Moo? Since when did pigs say 'moo'?"

"CATCH DADDY!!" With her vampiric powers, she chucked the stuffed pig hard enough at Alucard's head so that it tore his head off. "Ooo...whoopsie...AHHHHHHHHH!!" And she ran out of the room, screaming.

Alucard's head rematerialized. He was genuinely pissed off."GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE PUNK!!" and he ran out of the room after her.

* * *

Ecchicard:

Nymph walked into her parent's bedroom. She saw her parents in the middle of a "dance of passion" as they would later call it. There was only one thing she enquired when she entered though:

"Daddy, why's Mommy's shirt off??" Both of them stopped, speechless.

'Dance of Passion?' ppffftt...more like aggressive sex...

* * *

You Know I Pwn You:

"As you all know, I have called this meeting to discuss a very important issue." Sir Integra Fairbrooke Wingates Hellsing addressed the Round Table Knights.

"Yes Sir Integra, the facts are very shocking indeed, but we must not jump to conclusions--"

"Which is exactly why I called this meeting."

"Sir Integra, " one of the other knights addressed her, "please tell us what your theory is about what is going on."

"Of course, I was just getting to that." She adjusted her glasses with her index finger, "I believe that--"

"WAKAKAKAKALLLAKAKAKAKKAKKA SHNOING BOING ATTACK OF THE ZIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMM!!" Her little toddler ran running through the wall and into the room. She ran through the table itself and one of the knights themself. The Knight was geniunely shocked, for he held his breath and had a look of utter surprise as the little girl ran through him.

The girl's father immediately ran in and followed the little girl's path, hot on her trail. As soon as he ran through that same Knight (who was absolutely pale by now) he caught the girl in his arms and she squirmed here and there, trying to break free.

"See, that's what you get when you tear Daddy's head off and temporarily ruin his pride with stupid piggies!" He muttered to the squirming form in his native language.

"Nehh, Daddy, get off meeeeee!!" The little girl replied in the same tongue.

"Alucard!" Integra shouted

He turned his head to her from the little thingamabobergiggyfulll that was trying to break free of his arms. "Yes Master?"

"Get-OUT!!"

The No-Life King and his Princess sunk through the floor and left the Knights to their peace.

The man's color finally returned to his face. "Bloody hell..."

* * *

French Toast:

"YAY!!" The draculinas both shouted.

"Bon apetite, mon cherie." The Frenchman place the large stack of pancakes on the table. He took a seat at the table with them. As they always did, they took each other's hand around the table and recited:

_"Bless us O Lord, and these thy gifts,  
Which we are about to receive, from thy bounty,  
Through Christ, Our Lord.  
Amen."_

They then took their utensils and began feasting on the pancakes. Nymph never had time to do this with her parents, because her father was sleeping and her mother was working.

Pip gladly cooked and ate breakfast with the kid, since he knew he would never be able to have his own, and that she needed a normal role model. Well, somewhat normal. You can't really call a perverted, ass-kicking, French mercenary normal. Can you?

Seras, who wanted to remain somewhat human and simply adored Nymph, joined in on their little breakfast meals. She loved seeing the kid attempt to eat pancakes twice the size of her face. The draculina also managed to learn some French this way, since the kid had spent technically all her life with the Frenchman, and thus ended up learning his native tongue. Including some pretty nasty things. For a five-year-old, she had a pretty dirty tongue. Well, after every breakfast, she retired back again to her coffin.

It was fun. It felt like they were a normal little family, eating a normal breakfast in a not-so-normal mansion. All they did was have some pancakes or waffles or French toast here and there, and talk. Just talk. No shouting, or screeching or gun-shooting, which was their usual environment. It was quiet. It was peaceful. It was their safe haven.

Well, Seras finished her breakfast a little earlier than usual. She yawned and stood up.

"Excuse me, but I must retire for the day."

"Ok, good night." Pip greeted her.

"Good Night Sissi!" Nymph waved.

"Good Night." She kissed Nymph on the head. She turned to Pip, who gave her a toothy smile. "No." He stuck out his bottom lip. She then started walking away.

Nymph looked from Seras to Pip two times then inquired out loud "Pip, why are you looking at Sissi's butt?"

"AI! Ferme votre bouche!" He exclaimed and quickly covered her mouth. Seras unfortunately, still heard the girl, and her fiery eyes turned toward him.

"Hehehe...?" he tried to smile, but it quickly faded away. "Merde." He quickly whispered.

Nymph then watched a scene that was too violent for her tiny eyes and too violent for me to write down. But she watched anyway. Besides, her mother constantly did the same thing to her father ALL THE TIME.

An almost dead Frenchman laid almost dead on the floor.

"There dear, something to add to your breakfast," She smiled and winked at the raven-hair draculina.

"French Toast."

* * *

Some notes-

I used an online translator. If you find any mistakes, please review and I will fix it when I redo the whole story.

Ferme votre bouche- shut your mouth

Merde- A curse.

Sissi- Nymph refers to Seras as her sister, and can't really say sister, so says Sissi.

And I love Invader Zim (I LURVED YOU PIGGY I LURVED YOU!!). Alucard thinks it's a crap show. So kill him. NOT MEE!


	7. Year Six

**12 Years:**

**_Year Six_**

My Daughter Tics Me Off:

The girl didn't know why it happened. They were just the most random, sudden movements that she would make for no reason.

Last week, while running to her father's room, she stopped and shrugged her shoulders.

About two days later, the right corner of her mouth started twitching.

When she went to that dinner party with the queen and various nobles, her knee felt like the doctor just hit her with that little hammer, and ended up kicking her leg out underneath the table.

Now, she was talking to her mother and waving her hand. She didn't know why, she just did.

"Nymphadora?"

"Yes Mother?"

"Why are you waving your hand? Is it getting to hot in here for you?"

"No, it's okay Mother."

-x-x-x-

She sat down on the bed and grabbed her piggy.

"That pig again?" her father materialized out of the shadows.

"Ya." she stuck out her bottom lip.

"Why the frown?" He asked her.

"I don't know..." she looked up at him, and blinked hard.

Alucard just gave the draculina a puzzled look, and fazed out into the shadows.

-x-x-x-

"They're tics." the doctor said.

"AHHHH!! MOMMY TOLD ME ABOUT TICKS!! I'M GOING TO DIE OF LYME DISEASE!! WAHHH!!" she started to cry.

"No, no, no. You don't have lyme disease."

She stopped crying and sniffled. "I don't?" She looked at him.

"No, these are different kinds of tics. They're just movements that your body does without you telling it. A lot of people get them. So, you're just a version of normal."

"Since I am a version of normal, does biting my Father's ankle normal?" She enquired.

"I guess, as long as it doesn't hurt."

"Okay!" She hopped off the examination table and walked out of the office. Seras met her at the door and they walked home.

"So, what did the doctor say?" The Police Girl asked.

"He said I was a version of normal."

"Ok."

-x-x-x-

"Hello?" Integra spoke into the phone.

"Yes, Sir Integra? This is Dr. Sherwood, and I want to discuss your daughter's condition."

"Yes Doctor, I'm listening."

They spoke for a while.

"So, you're telling me I should keep an eye out for her, and that her tics can get much worse?"

"Yes, if they get notably worse within...I'd say about six months to a year, then you must bring her back to me."

"Yes Doctor, I understand." She hung up.

* * *

The First Hunt:

"NO! I WILL ABSOLUTELY NOT ALLOW IT!"

"I believe she can pull it off."

"I know she can Alucard, but she's six years old! She is at an age where traumatic moments leave permanant impressions."

"You were thirteen when you killed your first person. You still seem pretty scarred from that."

"But she's six years old!"

"You taught her how to hold a gun when she was FOUR."

She glared at her husband, then returned to her paperwork. "I will not expose her to such violence. She will not go. "

"Expose her to violence? Integra dear, look at me." Normally she wouldn't but the 'Integra dear' caught her attention.

"What is it Alucard?"

"You shoot her on a daily basis."

"It's not my fault she's stupid. Your point?"

"If she gets shot she can regenerate herself."

"Point taken."

"Can she go then?"

"Yes, I give you my permission." As Alucard turned and walked away, she heard a little "YES!" and looked at the floor behind him, where she heard the sound come from. Alucard had a shadow. Wait, he was a vampire! He didn't have a shadow. How the hell(sing) was that possible?! Then, realization dawned on her.

"Alucard!" She called to him when he was right at the door.

"Yes Master?" He stopped and turn to her.

"Nymph's been caught."

"What do you mean Master?" He made an obviously fake puzzled face.

"I mean that Nymphadora has been listening the whole time and that I finally caught her in the shadows."

"Fine. Shrimpadora, get out." The shape of the little six year old formed from the shadow.

"Father! I'm not a shrimp!" She glared at him, but not without having to look straight up just to see his face. Then, she turned around to face her mother. "Hi Mother!"

"Hello."

"So..."

"What?"

"May I go?"

"No."

"WHAT?! BUT YOU--!"

"You just proved that you aren't able to hide in the shadows correctly yet and are thus incapable of going out on a mission."

"But Mother--"

"No! I will not allow it!"

"Please? Pretty please? Ice cream sundae and a cherry on top?" She made the cutest face possible.

Alucard bent down next to the draculina, put his head next to hers, and attempted to imitate the look. "Please? Pretty please? Ice cream sundae with a cherry on top?" He repeated in a high pitch voice.

Integra pulled out two guns out of her desk. One with normal bullets, and one with mercury-coated silver bullets. She aimed one at each head.

"No." And she pulled the trigger. Both triggers actually.

-x-x-x-

"Father, are you sure this is okay?" she asked in Romanian.

"Yes, and be quiet, or one of the Wild Geese will catch you." He replied in the same tongue, and pushed her back in the shadows.

The Wild Geese ran onto the crime scene and the two followed. Suddenly, hundreds of ghouls started coming up out of nowhere.

"NOW!" Alucard gave his cue, and the girl sprung up out of the shadows. He smiled, "Remember what I taught you. Good luck kid." He handed her a gun loaded with silver bullets and disappeared off to some other corner of the battlefield.

"Father? Father?! DADDY?!" She looked around frantically."...AH!" A ghoul came up behind her and she shot it. Right where she was taught. In the heart. Its blood spurted out all over her face and clothes. The ghoul fell.

She trembled and looked at her hand, which was covered in a little of the ghouls blood. Being a curious little girl, she quickly looked back and forth from her hand to the ghoul, then licked its blood. Then suddenly, the No-Life Princess felt a sudden rush of ecstasy, of pure pleasure. Nymph's eyes flashed red and she knew what she wanted. She wanted more, more blood. And she knew how to get it. She had to kill. A group of ghouls began to circle around her. She smiled. This was her lucky day.

Nymph started firing maniacally, hitting each ghoul in either the head or the heart. The child didn't waste a single bullet for each one hit their exact target and knocked each one the the ground. She laughed as their blood drenched her being, and she felt alive and free, a feeling she never got to truly experience. Once they were all gone, she sighed and her eyes returned to their normal ice blue. Her father rematerialized in front of her.

"Hm, how was hunting for the first time?" He smiled at her and picked her up.

"FUN! I wanna do it again!" She smiled.

"Okay. Now, let's go home and get you cleaned up before your mother finds out." And then they went home.

-x-x-x-

And so, for the next few months, Alucard sneaked his daughter out on missions with him. But over those few months, she was starting to change. She came only to not plop down on her bed, but she would long for the night. After a few hours, she would go to sleep. Soon, these few hours of sleep developed into none.

* * *

I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T UPDATE ON TIME!! WAHHH!! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!! Okay, so I have a personal deadline of every Sunday by 9:00pm. Apparently, I didn't meet it this week. I was so tired from animeNEXT that I couldn't do ANYTHING the next day...I promise to update on time with Year 7 by 9:00pm. AND SCHOOL IS FINALLY OVER!! WOOHOOO!!


	8. Year Seven

**_12 Years_**

**Year Seven**

Damned:

She was damned from the start. Damned, doomed, cursed. She was the child of a vampire and a human, and the religious folk were already saying she was doomed to an eternity in hell. But it wasn't like she was already living in hell. The kid was a nut. Diagnosed with ADHD at four years old, which was seemingly impossible, just made focusing on life as it whisked itself by was a difficult task. But God wasn't done with her yet. She had Asthma; Tourette's Syndrome (which she was diagnosed with just before her most recent birthday) and was getting accustomed to her new toy; an insulin pump.

Her father says it's because Vampires don't need insulin. Her mother says it's probably in the family history. The doctors say her pancreas just broke down. And the clergy calls her damned. But damn, it's not like she hasn't heard that before.

Still, she lives. She lives a life where even without her demonic heritage and disorders the world would throw everything it had at her and see how she caught it. Being a Hellsing alone was equal to having Atlas thrust the weight of the sky on your shoulders and leave you with only our feet to kick vampire butt. But it's not like you need your arms to kick butt anyway. But instead of the sky on your shoulders, it would be more _earthly_ things. Keeping up the family's reputation, managing to stay in social circles that the clan has stayed in for centuries, attending fancy parties, going to meetings, pleasing the Queen, serving the Church, and of course, paperwork.

Paperwork. Oh how she hated that word. How it would consume her mother, mind, body and soul, until she finished it all. Instead of taking pleasant walks to the park, playing in the snow, or taking naps, she would sit behind that desk all day and all night constantly scribbling and doing paperwork. Seeing her mother's face at mealtimes was a treat for her, and whenever there was a day where all the paperwork was done, her mother would be sleeping all day. Just like her Father.

Her Father. She knew what he was. A vampire. Not just any vampire, but a Nosferatu, the strongest of them all. He brought her out on missions, he helped train her, and taught her about her midian powers. She felt so close to him, but so distant at the same time. He never told her about anything that happened before he met her mother, and he hadn't even told her how they met. "When you are older." he would always reply when he asked her. When you are older...from the way they said it, it seemed as if she would regret getting older. Well, she would get older if anyone like it or not. And she was going to live. Live her stinkin' god damned life. Whether anyone liked it or not.

* * *

School...:

Nymph's scrawny figure stumbled into the classroom under the weight of the gargantuan school books in her backpack. She was seven years old, and was starting public school for the first time. Not really. She attended some school last year. Just to try it out. Before that, she was home schooled by Walter and her parents. Last year, she was put into Year 3 which apparently, was too easy for her. Actually, too easy was an understatement. She pretty much looked down on her fellow schoolmates and even the teacher, seeing as she knew every topic more in-depth than required than the teacher. So, the school district did what it was too lazy to do before. They gave her an evaluation test.

The results? Well, the district was deemed stupid by judging the No-Life Princess' abilities based on her medical conditions. Instead of being in Year 3, she was supposed to be starting Year 9 right about now. But, Sir Integra placed her into Year 8. She didn't want to take any chances with her daughter's education, and wanted to make sure that the girl had a tight grasp on the basics.

Today was her first day in school. She quickly gathered all the human strength she had (her vampire powers would be too much) and got to the nearest seat she could find. She plopped the bag down next to her desk, took out three thick phone books, stacked them up on her seat and sat on them. She heard some girls giggle next to her and heard their thoughts screaming '_Oh my GOD! That is soooo CUTE!'_. She scowled under her breath. It was 7:00am. Too early for a human, too late for a vampire. She wasn't in the mood. Then, something, no, some_one_ caught her eye.

Two boys about ten years old strolled into the room. Everyone turned their heads abruptly to them. Then, everything went silent. It was so quiet that you couldn't even hear breathing.

They were excelled students, just like her. Both of them had fit, athletic bodies. One had black hair and childish freckles that dotted a pale face, and the other one had white hair that matched his skin. It wasn't their appearance that caught everyone's eyes though, it was their vibes. They had a very unique aura. It was one of authority, like they were the ones running the show. It was one that gave them the strength to raise their head high and make everyone succumb to them. It was like that of a Hellsing. One the girl wished she had. All of a sudden, warm spellbinding sensation flooded Nymph's senses as she inhaled their blood. Their blood was pure, one hundred percent virgin blood. The real deal. The scent was spicy, smoky, hot. Nymph wanted to go berserk, totally lose control in complete blood lust just for a drop that precious, red liquid. But, the bell rang walked over to their seats right in front of her as the teacher walked in. The scent was even stronger as the black haired one sat in front of her. This was going to be one hell of a day...

-x-x-x-

"Okay, time for attendance." the teacher cleared his voice. He went down the list of names until:

"Ace D. Portgas?" He asked

"It's Portugus D. Esu Sir." He said in a Japanese accent.

"Well, it doesn't matter what order it's in as long as you are here." He went down a few more names.

"Shee-zoo-oka...Smoker?"

"Sir, it's Shizuoka." The gray haired kid had no accent. He didn't even sound British.

"And Smoker is your real name?"

"Yes Sir."

"Okay..." The teacher read more names.

"Alex-an-drey-eena...Wingates?"

"Sir, it's Alexandreina, and that's my Romanian name. I would prefer my real name, Nymphadora."."

"Okay Nymphadora." He crossed out something on the attendance sheet and wrote something on it.

Nymph wondered how that name even got on the attendance sheet. Not even her father, who gave her that name called her that. Oh well, maybe her father got a little homesick and took it out on the attendance sheet. Even though he usually did that by speaking to everyone in Romanian for the day. It was quite entertaining actually. Seeing her mother's face make the weirdest faces while trying to understand what he was saying. Then, when she pushed to the edge, she'd take out that gun with the silver bullets. Oooo she remembered she shot him last time. He was rolling on the ground in pain, and heard Walter shout something about "Willy". Whoever he was--

"OKAY KIDS!" The teacher clapped his hands loudly, which snapped Nymph out of her reminiscing session. "My name is Mr. Trevett, and we are going to be stuck with each other for the rest of the school year! And if you fail and end up in summer school, I'll get to see you even more!! Whoopieeee!!" He waved his arms in celebration.

"_Mom told me the English were nice, calm people..._" She could hear the boy named "Ace" think.

Well, this was going to be one hell(sing) of a year...

* * *

OKAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!! People, I am SO VERY VERY VERY VERY sorry for this super-late update. But, I have my reasons. First of all, I had summer school starting (I didn't fail, I'm ADVANCING) and second of all, my best friend came and visited. Her name is Writer's block. Then, I went to see the July 4th fireworks in NYC so I was too lazy to work on Saturday, and I went to a party that day so on Sunday I was too dead to touch my computer. The end.

Notes-

I did some reasearch on the schooling system for UK. Please correct me if I made some mistakes in the daily procedures or the year.

Year 3- Second grade for us Americans.

Year 8- Seventh grade for us Americans.

Year 9- Eighth grade for us Americans.

Alexandreina- Nymph's Romanian name. It's actually on her birth certificate (Buahahaha Alucard DID get to name her something after all!) but no one ever calls her that. And when she is introduced formally to anyone, it is as Nymphadora Integral Wingates Hellsing. So, if Nymph ever runs away to Romania (tsk tsk tsk partial foreshadowing) she can call herself Alexandreina Tepes. Oh and btw, the name fits, since it means "defender of mankind" or so I've seen...

Ace and Smoker- C'mon people! One Piece is my SOUL! Especially Ace. :) But Smoker is my favorite Marine, so I put him in there too. And...Kohta Hirano-sama said he wanted to feel up Nami someday...so I felt it necessary to put in a pinch of one of his (and my) favorite anime.

The first part of this chapter- I tried the best I could with Writer's Block...

Wow...the notes are longer than the story! 0.o...

Ja Ne!

JIGGA


	9. Year Eight

**Twelve Years**

Year Eight (YAY!!)

MP3:

_'Ah, a nice family trip to the Vatican...aren't you so excited daughter?' _Her father mentally asked.

_'No.'_

_'You should be, since you're not the one going to the convention.'_

_'I'm not though...'_

_'Why? You and I will at least get to see Rome while your mother is off getting royally ticked off by Catholics.'_

_'That's why I'm not excited.'_

_'Your mother?'_

_'Yes. You know how she is when she's ticked off by those bloody Catholics.'_

_'You've made a point.' _The two stopped mentally chatting for the rest of the plane ride.

Nymphadora cast a glance toward her mother, who was sleeping in the aisle across from her. After a few seconds she was already bored to death. Luckily, she remembered the latest birthday present she got from her father and Walter. The draculina tossed open the flap of the one-strap bag with the words "Hellsing. We are on a mission from God." with a picture of a comic vampire bat behind it. She thrust her hand in and started rummaging around the various junk in there, which consisted of mostly guns, gun parts, bullets and various candies that she was forbidden to have. The girl took out her hand to reveal a small iPOD nano. The one that plays video too. The tiny thumb scrolled through a playlist to finally land on a song by "The Who". There was a clicking of the "Play" button and the Hellsing started to dance to the music in her seat.

-x-x-x-

Integra Hellsing woke up from her nap to first see her window sheet. There wasn't really anything exciting in that. Wanting to see how her daughter was doing, she turned around and immediately started giggling.

Apparently, Alucard had dozed off and couldn't see the spectacle right next to him. The little girl was flopping around in her seat like a dying fish while softly singing the lyrics "Even at my favorite table, he can beat my best. The kids all lead him in, and he just does the rest. He got crazy flipper fingers never sees the ball, that deaf, dumb and blind kid...la lala la la laa."

It was adorable. Especially when she was nodding her head to the beat. Integra started giggling. Walter, who was sitting behind her, asked her through the seats:

"Sir, may I enquire to what is so funny?"

"Nymphadora." She whispered back.

Walter looked at the Hellsing heir. Her eyes were closed so she could see neither of the two snickering. She seemed to be listening to the song "Paper Planes" due to the excessive shooting of finger guns.

After a few minutes, Alucard woke up to hear Nymph softely singing "Sticks and stones and weed and bones." and cast a look of utter surprise. The expression on the vampire's face made Integra and Walter burst out laughing.

Nymphadora took off the headphones. She looked at her father, who still had that face on, to her Mother and Walter, who were having a laughing fit for some reason.

"Er...what happened?"

* * *

A Rival:

The ball was extremely boring. It was one of those stupid Christian Convention things again. Nymph slumped down into a chair. She abruptly bent over as if she were about to hurl and said:

"Coffee cake!"

"Coffee cake? Where?" A plump boy in an Iscariot uniform asked her. He had blue eyes and looked like he had asian blood, but was not fully asian.

"There is none."

"But you just said Coffee cake! I demand you to show me where the coffee cake, because I am Laurence Enrico Maxwell, and my father is the host of this party!"

The girl was not amused. "One thing kiddo: I have Tourette's. Another thing: You're Enretard's son?" Her straight face turned into one of skeptic. "You're pretty damn fat."

The boy's face turned red with rage. "HOW DARE YOU CALL MY FATHER A RETARD!! AND I AM NOT FAT!!"

Nymphadora just laughed. The Catholic boy's fury grew to match that of a Super Saiyan.

"SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!!" Nymph stopped.

"Meep." And she burst out laughing again.

Tears started forming at the corners of Brother Laurence's eyes. "Y-you Protestants are so mean!" He sniffled. "W-why are you so mean to m-me?"

Nymph grew serious. Her sky-colored orbs stared deeply into the Catholic's azure ones. "Because, you're Catholic. I'm Protestant. We're not meant to be friends."

Laurence wiped away his tears in one deep stroke of the back of his hand. "Fine then. From now on, we will always be rivals. My organization will wipe out all vampires in the name of God! And we'll do it better than you!" He put on the toughest face he could.

Nymph's face relaxed. She smirked. "A challenge? Well, I accept. But I'm warning you, if we ever meet on the battlefield...I will not hesitate to kill you." She shook the Iscariot's outstretched hand. His hand was shaking.

"You really are a heathen." He said.

"I know. It runs in the family." She said with a smile.

--

I HAVE NOT DIED (yet)! THIS IS A REAL UPDATE YO!

Sorry this chapter was really short, I've been writing on the fly lately and I've been rushing through to get to Year 10!!

So people, now you've the two sides of Nymphadora. The close, happy redundant hyperactive girl that she was most of the story, and now you are starting to see the evil, vampiric Alucard side. Well, you saw some of that in the battle scenes, but now its starting to show up. Over time, she'll have to learn how to supress both if she ever plans on leading Hellsing.

Okay people, free Jackal to whoever can guess the first song that Nymph is singing. But once you get the Jackal, make sure Alucard doesn't find you. If he does, don't tell him I gave it to you okay??

JA!

Kurry


	10. Year Nine OMG FILLER TIMEEE

**Twelve Years**

Year Nine

Cooking?Cooking!:

"No Nymph...NO DON'T DO THAT!" Smoker rapped the girl's knuckles with the wooden ladle for the fifth time that day.

"Aw c'mon Smo," She said while examining her damaged knuckles. "You shouldn't be so harsh."

"Urusai baka! You asked me to teach you how to cook! So suck it up!"

Understanding the command in the boy's native tongue, she sighed and resumed chopping vegetables. Smoker had a rigid, calm composure normally, but when it came to certain issues such as cooking or his little sister Tashigi, his fury raged like the fire in the deepest pits of HELL. His fury was almost equal to that of her mother's. Sometimes, she almost regretted acutally asking for cooking lessons. But every time she did, she remembered how her mother, fuming and worn out after a tough day would give a weak yet honest smile after smelling something she cooked. It made her want to cook more, and have more unofficial lessons from her classmate.

While running the knife through some green bell peppers, her classmate Ace whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry, you're doing fine. You've picked this up really fast. So just relax. And remember, he's still wearing that pink frilly apron."

Nymph shot a glance over to the albino. Ace was right. On top of the collared forest green shirt he normally wore, he was wearing a pink frilly apron with the words "Kiss the Cook" on the front pocket. She looked back at Ace, and then they both burst into a laughing fit.

"HEY! WHAT'RE YOU TWO LAUGHING ABOUT?! GET THOSE VEGETABLES CHOPPED!"

"Yes mommy." Ace smirked.

"PORTGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSS!!" Smoker yelled and commenced chasing the said boy around the kitchen. Ace smirked and ran around the room so fast all you could see was one black and pale blur, and a gray blur chasing the former. Nymph clutched her stomach to make sure she would laugh it out while watching the two boys chase each other.

"ONE DAY PORTGAS!! ONE OF THESE DAYS!!"

"One of these days what?" Smoker quickly grabbed Ace by the collar and replied,

"One of these days, you're going to clean up the mess you made in my kitchen." Their wild goose chase turned the kitchen into the aftermath of a hurricane. "And I think that day is today."

Ace looked around with guilty eyes. "Gomen Taisa-kun."

Smoker gave Ace a smile. "It's okay. C'mon, I'll even help you clean up."

"HEY!" Both boys turned their heads abruptly towards Nymphadora. "NO MUSHY GUSHY MOMENTS IN MY STORY!"

"Your story?! Who said this was your story?" Ace snapped back.

"Well, apparently the author and all our lovely loyal reviewers and readers!!"

"So? We can still have a mushy-gushy AU character moment in here!"

"No we can't!!"

"Why not!?"

"This story is about me, and Hellsing you nitwits!! If you two want a mushy-gushy moment, go to some over-obsessed yaoi fangirl!!"

Smoker and Ace cringed in fear. "YAOI?!"

"Yes, no yaoi is tolerated in this story. Well...at least between two twelve-year old boys. That is just sick. Age of consent is okay, but c'mon..."

An awkward silence passed between the three friends.

Ace threw a handful of stir-fried rice into Nymph's face. "FOOD FIGHT!!" He yelled, breaking the silence.

The rice slid of the No-Life Princess's face.

"Oh Yeah?! YOU WANNA MESS WITH A WINGATE?!" The girl yelled back, with more of an upbeat in her voice. She threw another handful of rice with exact presion into Ace's face.

"Yeah, I wanna mess!!" He replied, throwing back some more rice. Soon, it turned into a snowball/rice fight.

"BOTH OF YOU..." Smoker stood over them, bouncing the head of the ladle in his palm.

The two immediatley stopped their snowball fight and looked up at him with fearful eyes. He whacked both of them on the head with it and finished his sentence with:

"_**CLEAN UP MY KITCHEEEEEENNNNNNN!!**_"

-x-x-x-

2 hours later...

"I guess I didn't really learn much today..." Nymphadora hung her head.

"Really? I think you learned a lot." Ace replied.

"Like what?"

"How obsessive Taisa can be when it comes to cook--" Ace turned around to see Smoker's firey hot eyes burning a hole through him. "I--I mean how to cook fried rice!!"

Nymph giggled and a song called Ieva's Polka came out of her pocket. She put her hand in her pocket to reveal a Pantech c3b. With a flick of her wrist, it opened and she spoke into the reciever:

"Hello? Walter? You'll be here in 5 minutes? Okay, good bye." She turned to Smoker, "Hey, what time is it?"

"6:00 pm."

"Oh, okay thanks." She ran her fingers over the light pentagram eched on the back of her hand and muttered to herself, "So that means I have about two hours to eat dinner and get ready for tonight's mission."

"Mission?" Smoker inquired with honest curiousity, "What mission?"

"Oh, um, er...Nothing!! I was just talking to myself." Her phone rang again. "Oh that must be Walter...bye Ace, Smoker, thanks for having me!" She ran out the door.

"...Um Taisa?"

"Yeah Ace?"

"Didn't you say your dad was the Captain of some specialized night Police Force?"

"Yeah..."

"And doesn't he have a shift tonight starting in two hours?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you think that Nymph...y'know...with the way she's has a gun fetish...can she be?"

"No, you heard her. She was probably just muttering nonsense to herself. There's no way she can do that kind of stuff; she's way to young. And besides, her last name is Wingates."

"Okay, if you say so..."

* * *

Uncle Andrew:

"Hi Mum!" Nymphadora bounced into the passenger seat of her mother's car.

"Hello Nymphadora." Integra gave her a warm smile. Motherhood had made her a softy. "What did you do today with Uncle Andrew and Uncle Davis?"

"Oh, we went to the movies, McDonalds..." Nymphadora chattered on with a few curses and jerks as Sir Hellsing maneuvered the car throughout the streets of London. She turned into an empty parking lot and stopped there. "Mum?" Nymph glances around the parking lot. "Why are we here?"

Integra sighed. This was worse than giving her "the talk".

"Well sweetie, I have to tell you something about Uncle Andrew. It's very, very important."

"Yeah...I know..."

Integra's head snapped down to the No-Life Princess's eyes. "You know?!"

"Yeah Mum! Uncle Andrew's colorblind!!"

"Yes darling, that is true. But..."

"But what?"

"He's gay."

An awkward silence passed between the two. It took a minute for Nymphadora to speak up. Integra took the coffee out of the cup holder between the two of them.

"No wonder he kept fantasizing about sex with Uncle Davis during the movie..."

Integra almost choked

* * *

Wow...that was an utterly pointless chapter. But children, that is what you call a filler. And fillers are meant to be utterly pointless. Trust me, you see it in anime all the time.

Yes, Andrew is back. And he's Nymphadora's Godfather. We also finally "meet" his boyfriend, Davis. Do protestants even have Godparents?? I'm Catholic/Hindu, so I would really know...


	11. Year Ten

**Twelve Years**

Year Ten (OMG YESSSSSS)

SURPRISE!!:

Lately, Nymph was nervous.

And curious.

And alarmingly scared.

More of the scared.

The reason Nymphadora was feeling all these emotions lately was because her mother was horribly ill. For the past few weeks, all she did was vomit, eat, and vomit. She was worried that her mother was dying. Even thought the little Hellsing was a super-genius, she lacked the maturity and authority to command Hellsing. Knowing this, she was afraid for her mother's health. And besides, thirty-three is too young an age for anyone to die.

What also scared her was that her mother's office had been uncomfortably quiet for that same amount of time. Usually when her mother had a cold, or something of the sort, the mansion would still be as loud as ever with her mother yelling at her father. It made her wonder just how sick her mother was.

There was also the whispering. Yeah, the whispering really freaked her out. Lately, Walter and Alucard whispered to each other whenever they could. In halls, the kitchen, the library, etc. When she searched their minds to find out what they were whispering, she was blocked out. Alucard being well, _the_ No-Life King, could obviously sense her trying to probe his mind and expertly set up his defense. Walter, who having worked with the supernatural even longer than her mother, was also well aware of anything breaking into his mind. This made it hard. Why was her mother so sick?

Nymphadora couldn't dare search through her mother's mind. She probably wouldn't be able to see anything anyway. Since well, forever, the No-Life Princess was never able to read her mother's mind. Or even think about inflicting any kind of harm on her. After a bad argument with her mother, Nymphadora would sometimes think of random revenge plots. But whenever this happened, something seemed to "shock" her mind and erase the thought. So plan B: reading mother's mind, epic failure.

Suddenly, an idea came to her. It was so obvious! Why the bloody hell couldn't she have thought of it before? And the grand idea was this:

Just ask for God's sake.

-x-x-x-

The grand mahogany door slowly creaked on its hinges as Nymphadora pushed it in. She peeked her oversized blue orbs over the sides.

"Yes Nymphadora?" The girl's body followed her eyes around the door.

"Well Mother, I was just wondering..."

"Yes?"

"Why are you so sick?! Father and Walter keep whispering and I can't read your mind!"

"Well Nymphadora, seeing as your Father is refusing to tell you, I am sick because--"

"What?! ARE YOU GONNA DIE OF CANCER?!"

"No darling, it is not cancer." Integra laughed. Nymphadora had a tendency to overreact at times. "In fact, I'm not actually sick."

"Huh?" The left part of her upper lip twitched and her mouth hung open slightly. "That doesn't explain the smell of vomit for the past three months in your bathroom Mother..."

"Well, it's a side-effect of my condition."

"What? Are you pregnant Mother?"

"Yes." Integra smiled.

"Wow..." Nymphadora stared at her mother for a few minutes.

"What Nymph?" Nymphadora shook her head and said:

"HANNAH MONTANA!" Then ran away.

"Kids." Her mother shook her head and continued her paperwork.

* * *

Youtube:

Nymphadora laughed maniacally. She loved these videos.

"SHOOP DA WOOP!!" She yelled to the computer screen.

After a few more minutes of laser firing, she got an idea. She ran down to the kitchen and got a bottle of soda. She then snuck into Walter's room and stole a pack of Mentos from a drawer. She giggled.

This was going to be FUN.

-x-x-x-

The sun was setting. Since there was limited time before there would be calls for missions, she had to execute her plan precisely and carefully. In a few minutes, her father would be arising from his coffin. There was a yawn from inside the coffin. Nymph quickly unwrapped the Mentos pack and dropped two into the soda bottle. They each fell in with a small _plop!_ and the soda started to fizz. Holding in a laugh, she loosely place the cap on the bottle.

"Fuckuck!" She yelled in one breath. Realizing she just blew her cover, the girl gasped and covered her mouth.

"DAUGHTER!"the cover of the coffin slowly creaked open to reveal the No-Life King. "What are you doing here?" He loomed over her.

She brought up her head so their eyes could meet and smiled innocently. "Well...I..."

"Well you what??" He stared her down.

She grabbed the soda bottle"IMMA FIRIN MAH LAYZRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!" She pointed the soda bottle at him and took off the cap, releasing the Mento-Sprite pressure all over him. The No-Life Princess laughed maniacally and ran away.

"DAMN BRAT!! GET BACK HERE!" The vampire was too mad to even dry himself, even though he was dripping in soda. He ran after the hyperactive 10-year-old, his guns drawn.

-x-x-x-

"Mum!" Nymphadora ran to her mother.

Integra was sitting at her desk, 8 months pregnant.

"What is it darling?" she asked the little cockroach scurried in.

The little cockroach took a place on her mother's lap that was not occupied by her soon-to-be little brother. Before she could talk, the predator burst in.

"YOU LITTLE PUNK!!"

Nymphadora gave out a high pitched, blood curling scream that could hear all throughout the mansion. She jumped off her mother's lap and ran to the balcony. Her father approached her, getting ready to pull the trigger.

"Come here, _sweety. _And I promise the punishment won't be _so bad._"

"PENIS!!" she yelled out.

"What?"

"Excuse me, I didn't mean to say that. But WATCH ME BE NINJA!!" And she backflipped off the balcony.

Alucard ran to the edge of the balcony and jumped off after her.

-x-x-x-

Integra, watching the whole thing from inside her office, was joined by Walter.

"So, Sir," he inquired, "what was Ms. Hellsing screaming about this time?"

"I have no idea, Walter." She sat back down in her desk.

"Is there anything else you'd like Sir?"

She replied, "Yes Walter. A cup of tea, maybe some aspirin."

As he walked out, she muttered to herself. "The average Saturday..."

End of Chapter

* * *

Author Note:

WHOOT!!! I actually updated. No I wasn't dead, but I was about to die. From...EXAMS!! OMG! This is what happens when you take wayyyy to many advance courses and have to do lighting design for the teen center AND act in the school One Acts. And have a boyfriend. That part is the most time-consuming. Not. I was planning to make this chapter really depressing and angsty to show Nymph's dark side even more (like teh forrccee) but I decided to save the best for last ;). Well, I'm gonna scurry away to write the next chapter to make up for the six months or so I took a break, so please Read and Review.

Oh and by the way, about that "guess the song contest" in Year Eight was won by Undead Drummer!! I forgot to add it in last chapter. And since Alucard will kill me if I ever tried to get the Jackal, I'll give him Nanerpuss instead!! Oh don't be sore about it, everyone loves dancing octo-bananas on pancakes!

Auf Widershen!

---Kurry


	12. Year Eleven

**Twelve Years:**

Year Eleven

Thriller:

"Father…what's wrong with these ghouls?" Nymphadora asked Alucard.

"Apparently child…we are now in control of them. Somehow when their master died he passed on the ownership to the nearest vampires. I am not fully aware of the circumstances, but in this case we must be cautious." The No-Life King advised.

"Okay then. Can I play with them?"

"What?" He just stared at her with an arched eyebrow.

"Can I play with them?" She merely asked again.

He grabbed her collar and roared at her, "THESE ARE GHOULS!! GHOULS!! THEIR SKULLS ARE CRACKED OPEN WITH THEIR BRAINS SPILLING OUT. THEIR STOMACHS HALF OPEN WITH ROTTING GUTS SHOWING! THEIR SKIN SO ROTTED YOU CAN SEE WORMS CRAWLING OUT OF THEIR SWEAT PORES! AND YOU WANT TO PLAY WITH THEM?!" He looked at her unfazed face and threw her back down on the ground.

"Yeah…" she smiled innocently, "they're kinda cute."

He sighed and pushed up his glasses. "Whatever. Just don't let your mother find out."

"YAY!!!" The girl hugged her father in thanks.

"OKAY GHOULS!" She yelled to her new minions. "We're going to take up a pyramid formation!! Sort yourselves out evenly!"

The ghouls instantly responded to her orders according to her specific directions. As they stood still, she counted how many there were. She then moved the least dead looking to the front and took away their guns. The Wild Geese skeptically stared at the child, wondering what in the world she was doing.

"Hey Pip!" Said child called over to the leader. "What time is it?"

It took him a while to register, but when he did he scrambled to push up his sleeve and check his watch. "Er…11:30pm Mon Cherie!"

"Okay! Thank you!" Grinning in an all too familiar Cheshire Grin, she pulled out her iPod which was in its case. This travel case also had mini speakers on it. She opened the case, and spun her thumb around the dial. She clicked the center button to finally choose a song.

The music started out with ghost noises and werewolves howling. Soon, a familiar bass line was heard as all the ghouls started marching in sync with the girl. Later, the whole group started doing very familiar dance moves by an even more familiar artist. The artist's voice was finally heard, creating the lyrics which went along the lines of:

"'_Cause this is THRILLER! Thriller Night!_

_And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike!_

_You know it's THRILLER!_

_Thriller Night!_

_You're fighting for you life inside a killer, thriller tonight!"_

The Wild Geese burst out laughing at the wondrous creatures doing a dance that fit them perfectly. They started laughing even harder once Seras took out a video camera usually used to record mission reports when they were far away to record the dance. The No-Life King didn't even bother to watch, but instead opted to have his face in his palm. After they stopped laughing they just watched with smiles on their faces, except Alucard, opted to keep his position until the end.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Okay guys….it's been a while. A VERY long while. I had a bunch of plans for this chapter but they went flying out the window once I heard Michael Jackson died. I totally had to write something in his memory. And also, I'm working on some original works, which has led to a fanfiction writer's block. I'm probably going to add more to this chapter during the re-write. But for now I have to finish Year Twelve. I might make the next one a little darker than all the others, and OMG I totally forgot to mention Arthur. He's Nymphy's little brother by the way. Damn, I was going to introduce him this chapter. But oh well, the re-write. And you'll see him in Year Twelve anyway.

Ja!,

Kurry


	13. Year 12!

After my seven/eight month long hiatus to direct my focus on the many angsty aspects of teenaged life, I've finally found time to attempt an update.

After this is the rewrite people :P

* * *

**Twelve Years:**

Year Twelve (OMGOSHHH) 

Oh, The Sheer Horror:

"_You're just a freak! An inhuman disgusting freak!" _

"_Yeah! A monster like you can't possibly ever lead Hellsing!"_

"_You are a disgrace to the Hellsing line!"_

"_You're not fit to be called human!" _

The shrill voices of criticism echoed through her head. Just thinking about them made her cringe.

"_Why do all those people treat me so cruelly," _She fumed mentally, "_I never did anything to them." _ She noticed something on the floor.

"Ooh! Shiny coin!" She picked up the coin, forgetting about all her troubles. Then she ran to her little brother's room and burst open the door. "Arrrthhuuuurrrrrr!!! How's my baby brother?" She cooed.

Arthur Wingates Hellsings-Tepes was a two-year-old toddler with his mother's platinum blond hair and ice blue eyes. Even at such a young age, he held his father's overwhelming presence. Even Seras cringed in fear when he had the right expression on his face. But now, he was merely looking at his older sister rather quizzically, because she interrupted him while he was chewing on his wood block, (which helped him avoid chewing on people).

"Look at what I found Arthur! Isn't it so shiny?" She held out the coin on her palm in front of his face.

"Ahhh…" He babbled, and like any normal little one, tried to grab for it.

His sister closed her palm, "No Arthur, Mummy says you might try to eat it."

That's when Arthur started to cry, "Shiny…" He whined.

"Arthur! I'm sorry but Mummy doesn't want you to have any more coins after the last five times you almost choked on them…"

She went to give him a hug in apology, only to have him bite her hand off.

"AHHH!!! MY HAND!!! THAT HAS THE COIN IN IT! GIVE ME MY HAND BACK YOU STUPID LITTLE---!!" And that's when Arthur started to run away from her, hand-in-mouth.

They ran past Walter's new helper, Stephen, who was still adjusting to the strange goings-on of the Hellsing manor. However, this was one scenario he had adjusted to quite fairly.

"AHHH STEPHEN HELP ME HE TOOK MY HAND AGAIN!"

Stephen sighed, "Yes Ms. Hellsing." And he caught Arthur as the tiny boy ran straight into him. He plucked the hand from the tiny mouth and gave it back to its proper body.

"Thanks Stevie!" She hugged him and ran off. Arthur started squirming, and calling after the "Shiny" which his sister took from him. Out of sheer stubbornness he started to bite Stephen who, (thank the heavens), is immune to vampire bites.

"Now, now Arthur, I suggest you stop this foolishness." He tried to push Arthur's head away to avoid more biting, but the boy persisted.

"Stop it right now or I'm going to throw you into your father's coffin while he's sleeping."

A look of sheer horror appeared on the toddler's face and he stopped instantaneously.

"Now that's a good boy."

* * *

You Like Him, Don't You?:

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!! SERASSSSSSS DO WE REALLY HAVE TO GO TO THE VATICAN?" The pre-teen whined.

"Yes Nymphy, there is a meeting for all the major countries in the world with vampire extermination groups and the meeting is being held at the Vatican."

"Ewwwww but Father Alexander's the creeper…" Seras burst out laughing from this, but a quick glare from Integra made her clear her throat and begin to scold her boss's daughter.

"Now Nymphadora, we might not exactly agree with the Vatican, or how some of the clergy may act at times, but it's important that we get along with them…and stop calling them the creeper."

Integra looked satisfied.

-x-x-x-

_ "Hmmnnnn their garden is actually really pretty…I didn't know a place like this could fit something this beautiful…Oooh…a waterfall…and I think there's someone in the waterfall…naked…wait…" _ Nymphadora's eyes bulged as she saw a boy probably two years older than her, with black hair plastered to his face, and a six pack and a…"!!!!!!!" She screamed as the boy realized she was there, turned beet red.

Then, she ran away.

-x-x-x-

Right before dinner that night, she contemplated the possibility of ever running into that boy she saw,

"_Calm down, calm down…he was probably just one of the altar boys or something along those lines…probably meditating deep in the woods or something…like a Buddhist. Wait…but he's Catholic…why would he be meditating…Oooh…look…a shiny Italian coin on my dresser...where did that come from?"_

"Nymphadora," Her mother knocked and came in, "Darling it's time for dinner."

Nymphadora sighed and put the coin on her dresser, "Yes mother."

It was a packed room. Seemed more like a ball. Nymphadora suddenly felt self-conscious in her dress, since she never really wore them. There were people twirling around, dancing to the ¾ rhythm of the music. She opted to stand in a corner near one of the windows and look around, dying of boredom. After a while, she fell into her own little world, not noticing her eye twitching.

"Excuse me," a soft male voice broke her personal silence. She looked up at him. And he saw her face, and she saw his.

"It's YOU!" They jumped back and pointed at each other. A couple of nearby faces turned to them and they smiled sheepishly.

"Um…do you want to talk outside?" He shyly suggested. She nodded in approval and they snuck out. "O-over here, let's sit." He sat down on a marble bench and patted the seat beside him. She sat down as he cleared his throat.

"About today…I sort of wanted to apologize. That was rather indecent of me."

She smiled. "It's okay, I have a little brother. I'm used to guys."

"Oh really um," he blushed, "okay. I guess that's alright then." He grinned.

This was when she could finally get a clear look at his face. That's when something clicked inside her and she felt blood rising up to her cheeks. He had brownish-black hair and deep blue eyes. Somehow, he felt familiar…

"Um! I'm sorry…I forgot to ask you your name. But I should introduce myself. I'm Lawrence Maxwell, Father Enrico's son."

"HUH?! ENRETARD'S SON?! FATBOY?!" His eyes widened.

"HERETIC DEMON!?"

"WHAT THE HECK! You've grown…lost weight…grown…"

"You've grown too…" he remarked, looking at her face, her chest, and her face again.

She turned away from him and slapped him, "YOU PERVERT! I'M TWELVE!"

"And I'm a normal healthy teenaged male!" He said with a heavy Asian accent. He gasped and covered his mouth.

"Hey…where's the accent from? It sounds sort of cool." She smiled, completely forgetting the argument.

A little surprised he replied, "South Korea…my mom's family is there."

"Oh, that's so cool!" And that lead to a conversation that successfully relieved their boredom. Thus a new a friendship was born, which included them kicking each other under the table throughout dinner.

-x-x-x-

Nymphadora's supposedly boring week was spent getting into fights with Lawrence, both physical and verbal, and playing pranks on the priests and nuns that served the Vatican. They became good friends very quickly, and developed a talent for reading each other's emotions, as if they had been friends for years.

So as they were caught and scolded by various staff of both the Vatican and Hellsing, Lawrence noted each of his new friend's reactions and came to a rather obvious conclusion.

"Y'know, you always look at him, even while he's walking away."

Nymphadora glared at him, "Who're you talking about fatboy?"

"Stephen of course."

"Don't go there Lawrie!" She pressed her forehead against his, as if they were two bulls locking horns.

"You think he's handsome, don't you?" He spat and pushed back.

"DON'T GO ANY FURTHER!" She pushed her head harder against his.

"How old is he, like twenty-four?" He retorted.

She broke away from him,"Yes."

He snickered, "Bingo."

"What do you mean, bingo?"

"You like him, don't you?" He teased.

She glared at him.

"Shut your face, fatboy."

**-The End-**

* * *

YAYAYAYAYAYAY IT'S FINISHED OMG. Now time for some actual character development. Once the re-writes over, anyone want a sequel? You can vote by reviewing after you read this chapter. :D


End file.
